Fly Away
by peachiee
Summary: Discontinued: Krad is sick and tired of his life at Azumano. Girls care nothing for him, just his money and looks. His life is flipped when he meets a pocketpicker and gang leader named Dark Mousy, and he finds himself chasing after the thief.
1. Robbed

**Fly Away: **

_I heard he has his own house..._

_Really? I heard his dad killed his mother right after he was born to get her fortune._

_No! His mom was the rich one? Is that really how she died? I heard he locks himself in his room and just paints. Freak..._

_Yeah, but he's totally hot._

Krad sighed and lowered his eyes to the ground. No matter how much they faked a smile, or called him names like Krad-san, he knew how whispered about him. He knew the words that passed from lips to lips like a wild fire, spreading through the halls of Azumano Middle School. He'd lived in Azumano for most of his life, and was already in the eleventh grade. Just two more years of this living hell and he was moving far away from Azumano.

"Krad-san!" The blonde looked up to see several girls rushing over to him with wide grins. He kept a smile plastered on his lips even as he watched them giggle and exchange a few words in whispers that poisoned their mouths.

_'Gossip,'_ he thought bitterly, _'Stupid girls...' _

"We were wondering if you would take one of us to the state fair next week? We don't care which one, just pick!" All three girls looked up expectantly at him, their hair in curls and decorated clips. Their clothes were neatly ironed and make-up coated their faces as they pouted out their lips, full of bright sticky lipstick. He always humored himself in thinking that one day they would take that lipstick and run it across their faces in some kind of war mark, and come at him with spears and knives. Krad scrunched his nose a little.

_'Damn, have enough perfume on? You could kill a skunk with that stuff...'_

He simpled continued to smile before he said softly, "I'm sorry, I'm not attending the fair next weekend. I have something important to do. If you excuse me." He nodded his head and pushed past them, walking to his next class. He grinded his teeth as he heard them laughing cruelly.

_I told you he was a freak, he doesn't even go out with girls! _

Krad lounged in the back of the classroom, staring up at the ceiling as he spun a pencil between his fingers. The teacher continued to read from a book that Krad most despised, known as Oliver Twist. Not only did they have to translate the story, but they had to read it. He glanced down at the cover, plain, black, with the title in golden calligraphy on the front. Krad ran a finger over the title, feeling that is was embossed, and the cover was soft, like leather. He flipped the book open, stuffing his pencil into his mouth. As he nervously chewed on the wooden material he read the first line, and then the second, and a few more before he closed the book. He began to stare out the window, reciting in his mind the words that had locked themselves in his mind.

..._The pale face of a young woman was raised feebly from the pillow; and a faint voice imperfectly articulated the words, "Let me see the child, and die."_

Finally, the bell rang and Krad burdened himself by gathering his things and lazily packing them away. From behind a cold voice spoke out, saying, "Why so gloomy?"

Knowing who it was, Krad did not bother to plaster his fake smile on and turned to find that of Satoshi Hikari standing before him. Satoshi was his cousin, but they were very distant. Both cold and distant in their own way, and for the most part, the silence that always hung between the two said more than words could. Krad had lost his mother, and his father had left him with half the Hikari fortune and the Hikari mansion itself. Kei Hiwatari was a close friend of his father and had taken the boy in, but Krad refused to be Krad Hiwatari, and stayed truthful to the Hikari name. Satoshi however, had both parents. It made Krad wonder why the hell boy acted so depressed. At least he_ had _parents.

"Ha, what do you think? How was your day?" Krad turned back to his things as Satoshi took a seat on the desk next to him and tilted his head as he watched Krad pack his things.

"Ah...Not much. Daisuke and I are going to the fair next weekend. What about you?" The boy adjusted his glasses and finally, annoyed, took them off and stuffed them in his pocket. Krad shook his head, letting strands of gold touch his forehead softly. He said nothing and when he was finally done packing his supplies he turned to face Satoshi.

"I'd better get going come. You know how Kei is..."

He simply nodded and left the blonde to linger in the classroom for a few more seconds before he too, left the school. He tilted his head up toward the sky as he was lost in thought, walking along sidewalks with stares from nearby people.

_Is that a girl?_

_Wow, that's a pretty person..._

_I think that's a Hikari!_

He ignored them, watching as a bird flew by, and then vanished in the light of the sun. Krad continued walking, squinting his eyes from the bright light before he tripped and fell over. He groaned his books spilling out everywhere on the sidewalk. Those who had been staring continued on their way, mumbling more harsh words.

_Ha! He's a total clutz._

_Idiot..._

Krad pushed himself onto his knees and started to gather his things when someone held out several of his books. He looked up at find a boy about his age with violet hair leaning over. His clothes were black and raggy, yet he had a careless grin on his face.

"Dropped these?" Krad nodded in thanks and took the books, stuffing them in his bag. When the boy hadn't left Krad held out his hand, plastering another smile on his face.

"Krad Hikari."

Dark tilted his head to one said and grinned lopsidely. He didn't take Krad's hand.

"Dark Mousy, at your service." The boy tucked his hands behind his neck staring at the sky in a confused expression.

"What was so interesting that you fell?" Dark asked. Krad's cheeks flushed for a moment.

"I...Was only thinking."

"About what?" Dark asked. Krad blinked, his mouth nearly dropping open. Who was he to ask? He'd just met him within seconds!

"Things...Ah, Dark-san-"

"No! I'm Dark!" He leaned forward, grinning again. Krad noticed his eyes were a deep amethyst color, and a beautiful color at that. He shook his head to rid himself of thoughts and nodded toward Dark.

"Well, I'd best be going..._Dark_."

Krad gently pushed past him and started his way home, his face suddenly considerably warm. He didn't notice Dark grinning as he ran off into an alley.

_What an odd guy..._ Krad blinked a few times as he sighed. He passed a small gas station and stopped, looking in on the window.

"I need something to drink," he grumbled making his way into the small glass room and reaching into his pocket. His fingers clutched around nothing but empty space as the woman at the counter waited impatiently. Krad smiled, but it turned out to seem more like a worried twist of the lips.

_Where...?_

He dug in his other pocket and found nothing, eyes widened. His fingers twisted into a fist as he gritted his teeth, the truth dawning on him.

"That bastard _stole_ my wallet!"

* * *

**XDD Aha! Silly Krad. So? Continue? No? This could be a one-shot...Sort of.Stop making so many fics? Dai and Sato are already a pairing, if you're wondering, but this is centered all around Dark and Krad. I have big plans for this, so I hope those who read enjoy it and please (am I begging?) review. Thanks for reading! --peachie**


	2. Hunting

**Fly Away:**

Dark Mousy came to a screeching halt once he had found a desereted alley to look through his prize. A simple leather wallet was wrapped tightly in his hands, and the contents were that of a Hikari, which made it only better. A lazy grin touched his features as he settled in the corner of the alley, opening it to be greeted with several green papers flashing at him, teasing him. His first impulse was to close the wallet and get himself something to eat when a small picture fell to the ground.

"Eh?" Dark picked it up and gazed down at a beautiful woman with flowing blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Her face was like porcelain, silky, and so smooth that Dark wanted to try and brush his fingertips against it. He ran a finger down the cheekbone of the woman and then gently pushed it back into the wallet. Curiously, he dug through the rest of the pockets and found a pack of gum, a few torn pieces of paper with numbers, and an ID card. He glanced at it and recognized it as the boy, Krad, that he'd stolen from. With a smirk, he tucked it back into the wallet and pulled himself up off the dirtied ground.

His stomach growled angrily and he placed a hand over it before a figure appeared in front of him, seemingly dropping from the sky.

"What'ch got Dark?" the boy asked. He ran a hand through greasy black hair and put a hand with filthy nails onto his hip. Dark tilted his head and chuckled answering, "Nothing, Takeshi. What'd you get today?"

The boy shrugged and pulled out several twenty dollar bills.

"Not much," he complained with a smug look. The boy had dirty clothes on, even with the amount of money he was usually able to steal, he never seemed to part from the last piece of his family he had left. The clothes were getting tighter and Dark pitied the boy who stayed awake at night, gently brushing his hands over the strings that were loose.

"How 'bout you?" Takeshi need not the answer, and Dark knew it. Out of the small group of boys that made up Black Wings, Dark was the most skilled thief. He could steal several wallets, keys, and even jewelry with one not noticing until hours later. Once, he'd stolen a bracelet from a little girl who began to cry right away. He had shyly returned it and vanished into the shadows not two seconds later.

"Hikari," Dark muttered. Takeshi's eyes widened and he snatched the wallet, taking several pieces of the money and claiming it for himself. Dark spit to the side of him and yanked the wallet back.

"Make sure you give everyone else some. You've got about two hundred there, and I've still got three hundred," Dark stated. Takeshi nodded. He made sure there were no holes in his pockets before tucking the money away and looking back at Dark.

"Lucky bastard," he said with a wide grin, "Coming across a damn Hikari. It's hard to get those fools out in the daylight." And before Dark could say anymore he watched as the boy jumped to a fire escape, and then vanished onto the roof of an apartment beside him. Dark stared at where Takeshi had vanished before he continued on his way. He could trust the boy, as he could many of the other boys in the so called _gang _they'd formed.

When he passed a clothing store, Dark slipped in and came out the next moment with a pair of jeans on, sleek black sneakers, and a long black sweater that hugged his features. In his hands, he had a bag of another pair of clothes, and his old raggedy attire.

"Next stop, pizza place."

**XxX**

"He had violet hair, and was in raggedy brown clothes and, oh--" Krad furrowed his brow, trying to recall what the thief had looked like. Suddenly, the police officer started to laugh and turned around, trying to hide his giggles from the Hikari boy. Regaining his composure he turned back and cleared his throat.

"Sorry boy, but you're out of luck," the officer tipped his hat, "His name is Dark Mousy. Don't you know? He's the best thief that this country has seen. He stays in the district, but no one has been able to catch him."

Krad stood, fists shaking, before he exploded in one angry fury that consumed him," Dammit! I'm a Hikari. You hear me you fool, a _Hikari_! I have plenty of money, I don't need my wallet back! It's my pride that's been hurt...That...That damn thief! Do you know what he's _done_?"

When he recieved a confused expression the blonde growled and turned on his heel, stomping off. As he walked home, he hissed under his breath, "No one makes a fool out of me..."

Once Krad had made his way home in an angry fit, slamming the door behind him, he entered the kitchen. He yanked the pantry door open so fast it might have snapped from its hinges. A young girl looked in, just a few years younger than Krad, and asked what was the matter.

"Leave me be Risa," he ordered. He sat down at the long marble table that stretched out from the kitchen's wall. She walked up to him and sat down, watching as he ruthlessly jabbed at a bowl of cereal with his spoon.

"Now, what's the matter? You know I won't leave you alone until you tell me!" Krad let out a raspy sigh and set the spoon down, looking up to meet dark brown eyes filled with determination. Risa had been sent to the Hikari mansion when she was only seven after her parents had been killed in a fire. She'd been seperated from her sister, since Kei Hiwatari decided to adopt just one girl, and not the older of the two, Riku. He had set her to work cleaning the whole house, being the kind hearted man he was. Krad, at the time was ten, and would peek in on the little girl scrubbing away at wooden floors and often join her. When Kei found the two orphans playing with soap bubbles, he would send both to their rooms. They had come up with a sort of code where they would gently tap on their walls to talk to each other.

"Robbed."

Risa blinked slowly. She was kind, but she always seemed a bit behind...the last one to laugh.

"Say again?" she asked politely. Even though the two had grown up together, she gave him the up most respect. Besides, she was practically his maid as were some of the other girls that worked at the Hikari mansion, even if they were all adopted or hired.

"I was robbed! Damn...His name is...Dark Mousy." At the sound of the name, Risa's eyes lit up and Krad regretted ever uttering his problem.

"D-D-D-Dark...Mousy!" Risa jumped from her seat in a giggling fit until she found the discomfort it brought Krad. When there was an awkward silence between the two, Krad finally asked, "Why does he steal anyway?"

Risa pondered the question for a while before answering, "You know, I'm not quite sure myself. I only know he's very handsome..." Krad groaned and made his way to his room. The Harada girl stared at the stairs before a soft beeping sound came to her ears and the smell of smoke.

"Ahh! My cookies!"

**XxX**

Krad sighed as he flipped through another page of Oliver Twist. Downstairs, most of the maids of the Hikari mansion, along with Kei Hiwatari, were eating dinner. Time had passed quickly, as it often did for Krad in the winter, and now stars glistened in the black night sky above. An hour ago, Risa had brought him up the platter of corn, peas, chicken, and buttered bread with a cup of ice tea. Krad had accepted it humbly and Risa excused herself to go eat her own meal. Now, the silver platter sat next to Krad, empty. Thin glasses were around the boy's eyes as golden eyes scanned the paper, straining to understand long sentences that followed.

_"Stop thief! Stop thief!" There is a passion for hunting something deeply implanted in the human breast. _

Krad blinked slowly, his eyelids becoming heavy. His finger slipped from the book as he slowly nodded off. Finally, the book slipped to the ground, a long ribbon placed where he had left off. In the moonlight that poured through the window, his skin looked rather heavenly, concluded an unexpected visitor who had just slipped in through the window. The intruder smiled and picked the book up, setting it on the table next to the blonde. For a long moment, the shadow stared down at the figure, and then looked around the elaborately decorated room. Then, he was gone, and in his wake, had left a picture of a heavenly angelic woman next to the boy who slept peacefully, with thoughts and words whispering in his dreams.

_There is a passion for hunting something deeply implanted in the human breast._

* * *

**Author's Note: Not really any cliffie there. I had another chapter where Dark and Krad ended up meeting, but I hated it. So, I killed it and made this one. So, we know Takeshi is a part of Black Wings, among other members. Who? You shall find out soon enough! I think you can estimate a few already. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and please continue to do so! --peachie **

**Extra Note: I did get a comment on where the angst was in the first chapter, but it won't be coming until later chapters. Sorry if that caused any confusion. :D Also, if you have never read The Adventures of Oliver Twist, I highly recommend that you do, as Charles Dickens is one of my favorite writers, and he may end up being yours! At first, there are very long details (beautifully crafted) but the plot does become very interesting. Finally, I'm not sure how I will update this, though this update was rather quick. Next chapter might take a while...**


	3. Photograph

**Fly Away:**

Krad had awoken early in the morning on account that it seemed rather chilly in his room. When he stirred from his sleep and looked around, soft sunlight was pouring in through an open window. Blindly, he stumbled over to the window and groped for the edge where he yanked down until the glass trembled. After he'd found the lock and firmly put it in place he turned back to his mattress with a loud yawn. Something on the sheets caught his eye. He walked back over and sat on the edge, picking the small photograph up that rested on his sheets. It was of his mother, Rio.

Though Krad had never met his mother, he always seemed very attached to the photograph he'd keep tucked safely in his wallet. The woman had a kind aura about her, and it was the only thing that remained of his old family. The mansion had long before been stripped of anything that had Hikari fingers touch it -- that included all types of photos and portraits. As it was done when Krad could nearly walk, he could do nothing to stop it, nor did he understand what was going on at such a young age. He often wondered why her eyes could be so warm when she had a husband that had left her child to die in the streets. Wouldn't she have known of such betrayal before? Krad concluded even if she did, she would have remained happy. Rio seemed the type to plaster a smile on her face in all situations, and he often pondered if he'd acquired his ability to pass off a fake smile from her.

He fingered the picture, running a hand over the golden hair before he realized -- this picture was _always_ in his _wallet_. His wallet was stolen yesterday by Dark Mousy. He cursed at that name. That was the only picture he had. In addition, the window was open. Krad was able to put two and two together, and he was bolting down the steps the next second.

"K...Krad?" Risa blinked, her skirt blowing into the air as Krad walked past her, feet pacing the floor angrily. He snatched a piece of buttered toast from the plate in her hand and shoved it into his mouth. As he muffled a response Risa questioned his actions but he was already gone. She blinked again and looked down at her watch, gasping.

"Ahh! Hikari-san!" She ran out the door, waving a small white bottle around, but he was gone.

Her brow furrowed and she rubbed up and down her arm.

"Dammit...Kei is going to kill me." And with that, she turned and walked back into the house, glaring down at the little white bottle in her hand.

**xXx**

And through the streets he ran, and past the stores he sped, and over and under every location in town he looked. He ran until his breath came out in ragged gasps and sweat ran firmly down his face. He asked children, women, men, and had gone so far as to try and get several canines and felines to lead him.

_There is a passion for hunting something deeply implanted in the human breast._

He'd searched the whole day. His head was hurting terribly and his blood was pumping faster through his veins. He ran a hand through his hair, which though sweaty, was still exceptionally smooth. Around him he gazed at small children gathering their things as night apprpoached, walking away with their hands inside their mother's. Krad shivered and wrapped his arms around himself, teeth chattering. Soon, the darkness slowly consumed him. His whole body seemed even more cold as he was sitting on a hard metal bench.

"Damn...Cold..."

He stopped trembling, suddenly very alert. Many had left, and there was not a trace of any kind of life left. There was a rustle of leaves behind him. He turned. Nothing.

In the darkness, and when alone, the mind overtakes one. Imagination may be our friend at times, but it can also be one's worst enemy. Every rustle was a rabid beast ready to tear skin from bones, licking the blood clean. Every stick snapping was a mad man on the loose, crawling through the trees malevolently, drool hanging from his lips. Every wind that caused the trees to moan was the voices of the dead, lingering in the air. Krad could recall whispers before he was out cold.

"Damn...Takeshi! Towa! What the hell..." Dark Mousy was looking down at an unconscious Hikari who by now, had a large elevation on the left side of his head. Takeshi sighed and ran a hand through his hair nervously, a common habit of his. Towa simply pouted, sticking her lips out in sweet innocence.

"It was Takeshi-san! He...Well, he said, 'Damn, look it's a Hikari! Let's strip him clean.' He was to cute to hurt and Takeshi-san takes this big old branch and hits him on the head and the next thing I know he's telling me to help him carry the boy back_ here_!"

_Here_, was Black Wings major 'base'. The orphans often ran in the streets and sometimes slept in alley's, but at the edge of Azumano they had set up a small place where most of them would gather. If they had enough money to buy a large dinner, everyone knew to get to homebase. If Dark struck big, which was not rare, the distribution of the money would be at homebase. Now, Takeshi and Towa had dragged the blonde to the base to strip him of all money, valuable things, jewelry, and of course, his shoes.

Dark scratched the back of his neck and groaned. He leaned down and dug in Krad's pockets with a sly grin.

"See? He won't carry a wallet or money around anymore after I robbed him. What was he doing out in the park anyway?"

Takeshi shrugged his shoulders as Towa went to work pulling the blonde's shoes off.

"Me and Towa were just watching the kids play and then saw him. He kind of looked...angry. But I guess I know why." The boy smirked back up at Dark and found that Towa had taken Krad's leather jacket off (very sexy, she had commented), shoes, several pieces of jewelry, and had found a few pennies in his pockets. They both looked down at her as she carefully folded the jacket.

Towa had silver hair and somehow managed to keep it clean, despite the fact it was hard for anyone in Black Wings to keep clean. With bright green eyes that fit her mood, she often added to their affect by wearing grass stained overalls. Her father and mother worked on a farm, but when her mother had died of disease, her father became abusive. When running away, she stumbled across Dark. Towa had commented that it was lucky she came across him when Dark had handed her some cookies one day. She was very little, and did not understand what Dark had said next.

"No. _I_ found my way to _you_," he'd muttered. But Towa never remembered those words. They were both young at the time, and the memory had drifted to the winds.

"And Takeshi...hit him over the head?" Dark's eyes seemed to be twitching as he tried to pull Krad up onto one of the nearby mattresses. He had nothing but a thin undershirt and jeans on. Homebase was actually just a large deserted schoolhouse. Dark reckoned it was from around the 1800's and the others had agreed. After getting rid of most of the desks they'd pulled in what they could. A few matresses, several blankets, some old stale bread, and a jar full of money. Dark had assured several years ago no one would dare wander around their hideout. After he had lingered around, scaring any child within several meters of the school, with red paint all over him, people called the house haunted and that was that. No one got close anymore.

Just as Dark was able to settle Krad in some blankets, the door flung open. All three friends looked up to see a disheveled redhead, and beside him a, girl in baggy jeans. There was a sly grin on Dark.

"What took you so long Daisuke? Oh and look, Riku's here too!"

* * *

**Short chapter...Surprised? No? Confused? ...Sorry! **

**--_Why is Risa angry she didn't get to Krad and what was that bottle?_ You'll find out the next chapter. :P**

**--_Extra notes_: Risa does not go to school, and is always in the Hikari mansion. This may come in handy soon. **

**Alright, hope you're all clear, cause I won't give anymore explanations! Besides, everything should be more clear in the next two chapters.Anyway, yeah sucky chapter. I try to push information in while still not letting you guys get bored. / Thanks for reading and reviewing and please continue to do so! --peachie**


End file.
